Feathermist
Feathermist is a pale gray/brown pelted she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a thick, plumy pelt and tail, tufted ears, and large amber/yellow eyes. ''Description; Appearance; : Feathermist has a mass of marbled brown stripes against a background of pale brownish-gray, with her underside being a couple shades lighter than the rest. Her stripes are more defined on her legs and her head, where she has the tabby 'M' clearly visible. She sports long whiskers, a brown nose, and large, light amber/yellow eyes. : Though slim, her thick fur makes her seem otherwise. Her ears are large, pointed, and tufted at the tips. Her paws are somewhat large, with short, sharp claws and toughened black pads. Feathermist's legs are somewhat short, but nonetheless strong. Her tail is long and very fluffy, often described as plumy. Aside from being thick, her fur is very long, and though not extremely glossy, it is usually well-groomed. Health; Physical Health; : Feathermist has a fairly strong immune system and rarely gets sick. When she gets sick, however, she tends to be sick for a while. She constantly runs and hunts to keep her leg strength up. She also has a very irregular sleeping pattern, the reason why will be explained below. Mental Health; : Though she puts up a ruse to make others think she's perfeclty fine, Feathermist has poor mental health. Though she's fairly smart, she suffers from terrible anxiety and is prone to panicking for no reason whatsoever. This makes it difficult for her to fall asleep a lot of the time, and her sleeping pattern suffers greatly from it. Personality; : Feathermist is generally quiet and an observer. She has very poor social skills, and often has trouble explaining something to others. Majority of the time, she lets others do the talking as she sits back and observes, adding her points in every now and then. Skills and Abilities; : As if to make up for her terrible social skills, Feathermist is strong-legged and excels at jumping, running, and swimming, making her a proficient hunter (she is fair at climbing). Though not the best at fighting, but is able to intimidate her enemies by fluffing her fur up. Life; Backstory; : Feathermist was born as Faye to two loners, Jerk (named for an uncontrollable twitch that caused his motions to be somewhat jerky) and Module (a kittypet who left her cozy life for a life of independence). She had two brothers, Freeze and Twitch (who inherited his father's twitch, though not the jerky motions; his is concentrated in his tail), and two sisters, Heartbeat and Dewdrop. : The seven of them lived together happily until Faye and her siblings were old enough to fend for themselves. They then left their parents, splitting up into two groups: Freeze, Faye, and Twitch in one, Heartbeat and Dewdrop in the other. : Heartbeat it later killed by a badger, causing a depressed Dewdrop to join Freeze's group. All of the siblings are upset at the loss of Heartbeat, but Dewdrop was obviously hit the hardest. : Eventually, the four of them stumble across HeatherClan. When offered to join, Faye accepts, becoming a warrior named Feathermist, but her siblings all decline and continue to live as loners. Feathermist is upset at this, but respects their decision as they respected her's. Roleplay; : In RP, Feathermist first appears during a Clan meeting where Sunkit and Rainkit are about to be named apprentices. She is curious about who their mentors would be, and is surprised to find out that she is mentoring Sunpaw. Family; 'Father;' : Jerk; Living, loner 'Mother;' : Module; Living, loner 'Brothers;' : Freeze; Living, loner : Twitch; Living, loner 'Sisters;' : Heartbeat; Deceased, residence unknown : Dewdrop; Living, loner Trivia; * It is possible that one or more of her family members will find her and join HeatherClan. * She has no mate planed for her anytime soon. * Feathermist suffers from the cat equivalent of panic disorder, something that she may have in common with her roleplayer. Pictures; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:She cat Category:Former Loner Category:Warrior Category:Cats of HeatherClan Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:Loner